Not A Fanfiction
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Hey, its Kitsune, guess what? Kai burped us to Death Note. No kidding either, she did! And she didn't take it very seriously-.- Well... well, nothing I guess. Here is my side to what happened.And trust me, it wasn't much of a fangirl dream as you'd think


**Visit ** **.net/u/2886502/oOKai_ChiiOo for Kai's POV!**

I hung upside down on the bad in Kai's room. I was utterly bored. No question. There was Death Note manga open, and Naruto on the television. Is it obvious who was paying most attention to which, or need I tell you? I am infatuated with the blonde nin, aren't I? Speaking of that…

"Hey, Kai, you got ramen?" I look over to her. She smiles.

"Even better, I got yakisoba!" I smile now and we rush downstairs and await the food to be prepared. I made her do _most_(**all**) the work while I sat back and waited. Once it was cooled down somewhat I blew on it as we walked back upstairs. I carefully sat on the bed and Kai plopped down next to me. Hard.

"Hey pillows," I glanced over as she glared at me. It wasn't her fault, sure, but her breasts were HUGE. And quite comfortable, but we won't get into that. "Wouldn't it be cool to be sucked into deathnote with my Naruto-kun and or course, our favorite cookie eater Garra?" (Kai will probably have left out the –kun in Naruto-kun. Even though it's what I said. =.=)

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool! It'd be like a fanfic, only more your style since I don't really writ crossovers." Kai wipes her face with the back of her hand. I sometimes wonder how people manage to survive around her. She is certainly no lady. I laugh anyway, because she was friends with ME; the girl who will have an odd dream about L and BB in the same room. It's better if you don't what the dream was, it's fuzzy. Then Kai burps and I turn to her.

Wow, nice job you're such a lady." I've told her this before, and she just dismisses it.

"Haha! I know I am. Oh! Here comes another one." Then she burps. I wrinkle my nose and close my eyes in disgust. When I open them I'm almost speechless. Almost.

"Jesus! You burped us into Japan, Kai!" I shout right in her face. I'm sort of quiet and passive when it comes to it, but when I yell, there's hell to pay. You know you've done something wrong.

"Wow. I have some _wicked_ burp." I turn red because for whatever reason, I don't think she's taking this seriously.

"Uh, how are we going to get home, you idiot!" I almost pull back my arm to hit her. Almost, I restrain myself. Violence is rarely the answer. I say rarely because there's always the clinch of war. "If my mom finds out I'm not at your house, she's going to flip!"

"We get thrown across the world when I burp and you're worried about what your mom is going to say because you're not at my house?" She looks at me like I'm an idiot. Wow, just wow Kit." She seemed a bit sarcastic as we sat on the sidewalk, but I was literally pulling my hair out.

"hey, are you alright?" A somewhat familiar voice comes from behind me and I slowly turn. I look up to the semi concerned eyes of someone I mostly dislike. But there was no time for glaring, as I was currently thinking in overdrive. Kai however, was not thinking things through. Why? I don't know, she's a bit more literally carefree than I am. Sure, I can be carefree, but I'm usually a goody two shoes.

"Wow, nice cosplay, dude!" Kai smiles from ear to ear and I just stare at her in awe. How she can be so casual at a time like this scares me. Severely. She stands up and brushes off her pants. I stand up after her and adjust my hat. (I'm sure you've read Kai's version, so I won't bore you with that we're wearing. ^w^)

"Cosplay? Can I ask what you're talking about?" There are about a thousand more questions running through my mind. Surely he must know what cosplay **is**, he lives in **Japan**! It's, like, the epicenter of all things cosplay and anime related! Kai just smirks and I almost pray(YES PRAY) that she won't say something stupid.

"Oh come on! Dude, you can't be Light Imagay! It's not possible!" So much for that. I start to think critically, and this person no longer looks friendly.

"One; how do you know my name? and two; don't say my name backwards like that. I'm not a fan of it." More questions. A mile a minute, and suddenly. _Click!_ It all makes sense. Japan, Light Yagami, no cosplay, the familiarity of everything. It didn't seem possible, and here we were.

"U-um, Hika-chan, I think we're in trouble. We're in japan,… and we can understand him. Also, I think he's telling the truth." I whisper loud enough so she can hear, but not to alert anyone else. I call her Hika for Hikaru. I'm Kaoru, she's Hikaru, the twins from OHSHC. We do it because it's fun, and we can. Really there's no particular reason.

"K-Kao, I think you're right." She stands silent, as do I until almost out of sheer practice we mutter a single word as we take down the streets.

"Shit!"

Out of breath and scared out of our minds, we stop in a park. The sun shines through the branches and we look at both of each other as we catch the last of our breath.

"What are we going to do! We just made Light Yaga- NO! KIRA'S shit list! DAMNIT!" Kai yells as she buries her face in her hands. I almost think she might cry. Not because we had just angered Light, not because we were in the death note world. But simply because we didn't know what to **DO** about it.I keep watching her with a sorry expression before reaching out to rub comforting cirlcles on her back. I can tell she appreciates the gesture, if not because she calms down a bit, but because she actually leans into it.

We'll be fine. In fanfictions the OC's always get out alive. Also, we weren't dropped here for no reason, so I wouldn't worry." I smile at her and she glances over to me smiling a bit as well.

"Heh. I guess you're right. So, since we're in this world we might as well come up with alias. Maybe we should get some disguises too? Don't want Kira to find us any time soon and him wright down some names in that handy dandy notebook of his." I almost laugh at that. Kai was so weird. Even in the most desperate situations.

"Okay… With what money?" It was time to get serious. This was no longer a fantasy, it was real. Or at least as real as we knew.

"…Well, in every fanfiction the person at least gets _some_ money or something, soo." She starts to pull out her pockets and then looks in her backpack where she finds the things we were provided. I give a small sigh of relief knowing that we would have _something_. Some fake I.D's with no picture, and two wallets. Kai hands me the orange one, obviously and keeps the red one for herself. Looking in the wallets we each have two credit cards. I raise my eyebrows hoping this wouldn't turn into one of those stories Kai writes, where the people challenge/ help L. Quite frankly, neither of us were as smart as him, couldn't even compare. I was the smart one and I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Finally at the bottom there was a note which I stole from Kai and read aloud in a hushed tone.

_Dear Kitsune and Kai, _

_I hope you don't mind being in this world for a while... well it's not like you got a choice anyways. Well, each credit card hold 781600.0000 yen, which is 10000 US dollars. This will help you with your living expense and all he trouble you'll be going threw in this world to entertain me. If you need more, tell Ryuk. For your ID cards and all, choose a name and tell it to your ID card, also, there are pass ports so do the same to them as well, also, for the pictures, stand in a mirror or something and say click and the picture will appear on your card, you can do it as many times as you please so you can change your identity. Have fun!_

_Shinagami King_

After we curse at the Shinagami king that wasn't there, Kai and I sigh. We get up to look for a clothing shop, and find some oddities. Apparently Kai found fundoshi and made a point of pointing it out. She voiced her opinion on the fact that it specifically said for ladies. I had to drag her away, literally. There was a lot of hello Kitty stuff, apparently it's all the rage. I could care less about the stupid trends at this point. I just want to lay down for a bit and think. We pick out a lot of things and actually start to have some fun with it. We start finding things that would work as cosplay and I actually laughed. A lot. I thought for a short time, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But that was put out once we left in our Hikaru and Kaoru cloths which I desperately hoped no one would pay attention to. We quickly checked into some hotel and when the clerk asked if we were allowed to be checking into the hotel without an adult, I started thinking of some choice words for him. It had been a rough day, and I was in absolutely NO mood to deal with his uppity ass crap. I resigned to a glare and he took the hint and checked us in VERY quickly. I had a feeling that from then on, I may have to be the silent enforcer. I fell right into the soft comforters and sheets of the hotel bed. I was comfortable. After a little bit I looked over to Kai. She was thinking, hard.

"Hey Kit, what are we going to do tomorrow?" She looked over to me and I simply yawned and flipped onto my side to look at her while resting.

"I don't know. Maybe we can see how far into the storyline we are. We should also get an apartment or something, because I'll assume we'll be here for a while. We'll probably also get some electronics, like Computers, cells, and crap like that. We could _try_ searching for L too. Maybe he can help us." ZI would like to be around L. To feel kind of safe. I'm sure that must sound stupid knowing he is the base of all Kira attacks for the most part, but I don't care. It would somehow make me secure to be near him. It would be more complete I suppose. Having an adult around to help us out.

"What do you mean?" Kai looks at me confused. Sleep is taking her over as her eyes are half lidded, but wanting an explanation.

"He **is** the worlds' three greatest detectives, silly." I sort of half smile at this. Kai is the one obsessed with Death Note and **_I_** was the one that picked up on this. I was more of a critical thinker, so I guess that was it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She yawns, evidently sleepy. I can't blame her, one second we're eating lunch, the next we're preparing to fight for our lives. "Well, night Kit." She crawls under the sheets and turns out her lamp. I just lay in the darkness for a little bit, thinking. When I'm about content I shuffle under the first comforter and snuggle in.

"Night." I whisper lowly so she would hear, but not to wake her if she was resting. I tried to sleep, but I had a tough time. I could tell it would be an unfulfilling night of sleep. That aside, I was terrified as to what the next days would bring. Utterly, mortally, to the bone, worried about our well-being. I knew any number of things could go wrong and I didn't know that whatever happened wouldn't be permanent. In that moment, I was deeply regretting some of my words to Kai earlier. Had I lied to her? Given her false hope? Would it change anything? I tried not to think about it, but it was ever present. The one big question wore on my mind.

"Would we get to him in time?"


End file.
